Mistakes we make
by olgap-k
Summary: Después de todo, aun eran jóvenes. Tenían tiempo suficiente para cometer más errores, antes de colisionar uno con el otro, inevitablemente. Y de eso se trataba la vida, de cometer errores y aprender de éstos.


Fue un error desde el primer momento, no lo negaba. Pero una guerra ocurría y suponía que si no sobrevivía, le quedaba tiempo suficiente para cometer la mayor cantidad posible de errores. Era joven y tenía mucho por vivir, pero ser un soldado acortaba su expectativa de vida y era la excusa perfecta para equivocarse antes de que muriese dentro de su Gundam o en alguna peligrosa misión en medio del desierto que lo hiciera volar en miles de pedazos.

Cuando conoció a Trowa, no se contuvo. Tampoco ocultó su interés, la forma en que sabía que ambos eran compatibles y que no tenían nada que perder.

Era demasiado joven para perder su virginidad con otro soldado, pero fue lo que sucedió. Una aventura sexual que en teoría no debía dejar huella, era como un acontecimiento más que marcar en la lista de actividades ya realizadas, junto con asesinar a una persona, pilotar un mobile suit y lanzarse de un avión a punto de explotar con un paracaídas robado. Cosas comunes para él.

Ignoraba que debía ser cuidadoso con sus sentimientos, porque los tenía. Pero en medio de la guerra sólo pensaba en continuar, en terminar de cruzar el desierto, mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente para cumplir su misión en curso, proteger a su familia y disfrutar los atardeceres que le quedaban.

El sol se ponía de una forma hermosa cuando estaba por ocultarse, y el derrame de colores cálidos en el horizonte, acariciando las dunas y siendo despeinado por el viento inclemente, creaba un paisaje digno de olvidar tragedias, a menos claro que recibieran llamado para ir a desmantelar alguno de los escondites de los enemigos.

Sabía que les consideraban una herramienta para ganar la guerra o al menos para obtener ventaja, y no le molestaba. Ocupaba su malestar y mal humor en otros aspectos, al final del día la guerra no se terminaría tan fácilmente, y después de todo no podía negar su papel en ésta: era un peón más, alguien que seguía órdenes.

No importaba lo muy inteligente que fuera, al final del día la decisión final no la tomaba él.

Ése fue uno de los principales factores por los cuales se dejó vencer por sí mismo, por sus instintos, por aquella atracción que le dominó y le hizo entregarse a Trowa Barton.

Un error que se dio el lujo de cometer como un acto de rebeldía.

Su cuerpo encajaba muy bien con el de Trowa, su piel contrastaba con la del otro soldado, bronceada y firme, a diferencia de la suya, pálida y suave, no se consideraba alguien con músculos trabajados, porque no lo era, su físico era delgado, demasiado esbelto. Después de todo, era un niño rico con mucho valor e inteligencia.

Encontrar sus ojos con los de Trowa le gustaba, no existía entre ellos expectativa alguna, eran solamente dos chicos que tenían un poco de tiempo libre y eran compatibles y se hallaban atractivos mutuamente.

Eso significaba que el tiempo libre podía ser invertido en una actividad placentera.

Quatre le restó importancia al hecho que sería su primera vez, por su posición en la vida, no tenía sentido sumarle valor a una actividad como ésa, tan mundana.

—¿Estás seguro? —interrogó Trowa.

No necesitó pensarlo mucho, compartieron la música, creando el suficientemente fuerte lazo emocional que ayudaría a que Quatre no se sintiera tan mal, porque si bien no le daba tanta importancia, no significaba que, de no ser un soldado, buscaría una mejor primera vez.

—Estoy seguro —no mentía.

Estuvo muy lejos de ser la mejor experiencia, fue demasiado apresurada y algo nerviosa. Se corrió demasiado pronto y aunque Trowa lo intentó, no fue tan cuidadoso por el miedo a que alguien los interrumpiera y tuvo dolor en el trasero por un par de días. Pero mientras duró la presión en su interior, el abrazo a su cuerpo y el calor de dos cuerpos fundiéndose, fue placentero en su dolor.

No se arrepintió, pero pensó que quizás dejó que Trowa entrara más de lo debido en sus pensamientos, que se filtrara en contra de su voluntad por los resquicios que ocasionaban los conflictos bélicos y familiares con los que debía lidiar.

El piloto del Cero Tres en ocasiones se mostraba indiferente, creando una distancia entre ambos que los alienaba todavía más, debido a que no existía nada entre ellos más que la relación laboral y un recuerdo de un momento fugaz, matizado de pasión, no reclamaba aunque era notorio hasta para un ciego que si de él dependiese, la situación sería lo opuesto.

~o~

No buscaba imponer su presencia, todo lo contrario a decir verdad, pero apreciaba no estar solo, tener a alguien que cuidase de él sin esperar nada a cambio. Era un cambio al trasfondo de la guerra en que se desenvolvía.

Así mismo como Trowa buscaba crear una distancia entre ambos, con Heero era diferente.

No al punto de ser una situación completamente diferente, pero el piloto del Wing Zero no levantaba una barrera a su alrededor cuando se trataba de él.

Le confundió en un principio, la forma en que tuvo acceso ilimitado a la mente de Heero, a la forma en que se motivaba para continuar y no darse por vencido. Distaba mucho de ser el soldado perfecto ya que arrastraba demasiada carga emocional y culpas que no se lavaba tan fácilmente.

Heero veía sangre cuando se miraba las manos, pero comprendía que era algo que le correspondía hacer a él.

Quizás por eso mismo era que Heero se apoyaba en él, compartía su dolor de modo que se volvía más fácil de digerir, que no le pesaba demasiado ni lo limitaba como al principio.

Eso no restaba lo descuidado que llegaba a ser, pero su nueva misión se convirtió en darle apoyo al piloto del Cero Uno, ser una especie de soporte que mantuviera todo firme, sin que se tambalearan sus cimientos.

—A veces la guerra es todo lo que necesitamos, aunque no sea lo que queremos —murmuró Quatre, pensativo, observando al horizonte, donde se apreciaba la enorme y plateada luna observándoles, siendo testigo de su conversación—. Nos arrebata tantas cosas, pero también pone lo que no sabíamos que nos hacía falta en nuestro camino.

Los ojos azules de intensa tonalidad se posaron en él y luego se enfocaron en el mar que calmado se acercaba a ellos en forma de olas y se rompía a sus pies, creando una espuma blanca que se desvanecía cuando la arena la absorbía. Se regaló a sí mismo un segundo de Quatre al mirarlo de reojo una vez más.

—Supongo que sí.

~o~

Sin percatarse cuándo, aquella amistad que lo unía a Trowa morfó y arrebató parte de su sentido común.

A la desesperación de saber que diario morían soldados de ambos bandos y a sus propios conflictos emocionales, le sumaba su confusión y el hecho que Heero continuaba a su lado y le escuchaba, le permitía guiarlo en el camino que era la guerra, obedecía sus órdenes cuando luchaban juntos.

Nada más que lo que él sentía era lo que le unía a Trowa, y éste lo rechazaba.

Aún era joven, cometer errores era un requisito.

Tras un complicado enfrentamiento contra varios mobile suits enemigos, tras tener que ser expulsado manualmente de su Gundam con ayuda de Heero, cuando estaban refugiándose en unas cuevas refundidas en medio de la nada, se permitió tropezar con una nueva piedra.

Heero fue más gentil, acariciaba las marcas dejadas por la guerra con una suavidad que le arrebataba la cordura y prolongados gemidos sobre los que en ese momento de fiebre no tenía control.

Recibió más besos en una sola noche que Trowa durante toda la duración de ambos en aquella no relación que sólo satisfacía físicamente a ambos y dejaba a Quatre ansioso de algo más. Ser amigos con derechos no le llenaba el vacío emocional.

Cuando aceptó a Heero en su cuerpo, la conexión mental y emocional pareció completarse, como un circuito que se cerraba.

Se aferró al cuerpo sobre el suyo y apretó tan fuerte como pudo los ojos, sintiendo la humedad que se deslizaba por su rostro por todo el esfuerzo realizado, por aquel calor que parecía consumirlo, destruirlo por dentro, dejándolo tan incoherente que sólo podía gruñir mientras escuchaba como Heero murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

El clímax le dejó tan agotado que cayó dormido casi inmediatamente.

~o~

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Duo, estaba ayudándole a curarse una herida en el hombro, ésta continuaba sangrando y manchando su camisa, generando un cosquilleo por donde se iba deslizando la sangre.

Le miró de reojo y movió la cabeza en una afirmación.

Duo en algún momento se convirtió en su confidente, en aquella persona dispuesta a escucharle siempre y ofrecer apoyo moral.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —quiso saber, dejó caer más alcohol de lo normal en la gasa y la presionó con fuerza sobre la herida.

El quejido de Quatre le hizo reírse.

—Eres cruel —murmuró el rubio, pasándose la mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio—. Pero él no hizo nada, fui yo.

—¿Es hora de tomar la decisión final? —su pregunta sonó muy casual, pero estaba interesado en la respuesta, claro que sí.

Y para ser tan buen soldado y excelente espía cuando le tocaba, era muy malo para ser discreto entre ellos. Enfocó su atención en Trowa, quien se apoyaba en la pared y notó prontamente que alguien estaba observándole.

Debió imaginar el motivo y se dio la vuelta, dejándolos solos en aquella habitación que estaban usando para curarse las heridas.

—Creo que también soy muy indiscreto —fue todo lo que dijo y se rió del suspiro que dejó escapar Quatre.

~o~

El sabor del café estaba mal, contenía demasiada azúcar y estaba demasiado aguado y él tampoco se encontraba muy a gusto en su posición, en medio de una reunión de Preventivos, entre Heero y Trowa.

Lo suyo con Trowa no tenía futuro, porque el rechazo era tan obvio que era físicamente incómodo estar en donde se encontraba, por lo que estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia Heero.

Tampoco podía plantearse iniciar una relación con Heero, al menos aún no.

Su atención estaba en la presentación que Wufei explicaba, en las respuestas de los demás involucrados, en Heero interviniendo ocasionalmente, en la taza de café en sus manos, café frío y asqueroso.

Si Heero decidía esperarlo, él también podía poner todo en pausa.

Después de todo, aun eran jóvenes. Tenían tiempo suficiente para cometer más errores, antes de colisionar uno con el otro, inevitablemente. Y de eso se trataba la vida, de cometer errores y aprender de éstos.


End file.
